


【盾冬】蛇性

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>說起來今天端午節？還是69？那不來個黑蛇精冬兒跟書生史蒂夫的AU怎麼行呢（咦</p><p>本來想用古風或是聊齋風，奈何我功力不足，所以還是我慣用的文風</p><p>總之是一篇有病的PwP、雙性軟冬注意。</p><p>天雷慎入。</p><p>最後祝大家端午節快樂～XD</p><p> </p><p>＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

初夏，一輪新月掛在夜空。

窗外伴隨著陣陣微風傳來清脆的蟲鳴，秉著油燈的光，一身青袍的史蒂夫在自己的房中認真地翻閱著書卷。

正酣之際，史蒂夫身後的木門發出了嘰呀的聲響，慢慢推了開來，一身黑紗的長髮青年一手秉著燭台，另一手端著一個漆盤，上頭放著一碗熱湯麵跟一杯熱茶。

看著史蒂夫逆光的背影，青年臉上浮現起了溫柔的笑容，走到桌邊，將漆盤跟燭台放到了桌上後，輕聲說道：「辛苦了，史蒂夫，休息一下用點夜宵吧。」

停下翻閱的動作，史蒂夫轉過身，對著青年微微一笑，「謝謝你，冬兒。」

被稱為冬兒的青年臉上的笑容更深了，望著冬兒的笑容，史蒂夫伸手握住了他的手，將他拉往自己懷中。

外頭的微風吹動著桌上的燈光，兩人相貼的影子搖曳在牆面上。

依依不捨地舔了舔冬兒紅潤的唇瓣，史蒂夫退了開來，輕輕撫摸冬兒那張紅透了的臉頰，才捧起了湯麵開始吃食。

而冬兒只是坐在一旁的床板上，紅通通的臉上掛著微笑望著史蒂夫吃麵的模樣。

很快史蒂夫就吃完了一整碗湯麵，在將茶也喝完之後，史蒂夫放下了茶杯，凝視了冬兒一會後，將視線移到了窗外。

黑夜中，微風吹撫著竹葉的沙沙聲響，還有蟲鳴此起彼落。

「……冬兒，你知道那些螽斯為何而鳴叫？」靜靜望著窗外一會後，史蒂夫開口問道。

像是不知道該怎麼回答，冬兒只是睜著一雙如湖水般碧綠的眼睛望著史蒂夫。

「白天的時候你問過我為何蟬會鳴叫，兩個答案是一樣的，」史蒂夫握住了冬兒的手，柔聲低語：「就像我現在要問你的話，不管你拒絕過幾次，我都會繼續問，直到你點頭答應為止。」

「史蒂夫……」

「做我的妻子……好嗎？」輕輕問著，史蒂夫施力將冬兒拉至懷中，吻上了他微啟的唇。

「嗯……不行……史蒂夫……」

嘴裡吐露著拒絕的話語，但冬兒的舌頭卻配合著史蒂夫的動作，兩根濕熱的舌頭在兩人貼合的唇齒間嬉戲交纏。

「為什麼不行？」史蒂夫邊問邊吻，然後搭著冬兒的肩，將他輕輕壓倒在床上，隔著衣物愛撫著他，並明知故問，「你不喜歡我？」

「不是……」在燭光下，史蒂夫也能清楚看見冬兒眼中泛起了淚光，幾乎要哭了出來，「我很喜歡你……而且你是我的救命恩人……聽到你……你想讓我做你的妻子，我很開心……啊……」

話沒能說完，冬兒就因為下身被異物闖入的衝擊而全身一震，仰起頭發出了一聲驚呼。

「那你為什麼一直不肯答應我？明明這裡總是那麼熱情地等著我……」

史蒂夫的手指深入了冬兒的私密處，雖然冬兒外表與一般健壯的男性無異，但他的那裡卻與一般的男人不同，在半勃起的男性器的下方，有一處小小的肉縫，而史蒂夫的手指現在正插在那裡面。

那裡已經很濕了，柔軟的溫肉微微抽搐著，飢渴地吸吮著史蒂夫的手指，就像史蒂夫剛才所說的，跟主人嘴裡吐出的拒絕話語相反，冬兒的肉體正熱烈地迎接史蒂夫的侵入。

自身肉體的反應以及史蒂夫凝視著自己的眼神令冬兒感到既羞恥又興奮，低喘了幾下，咬住了顫抖的嘴唇低下頭不發一語。

冬兒的反應讓史蒂夫起了壞心，握住了冬兒的陰莖輕輕套弄，同時曲起了食指跟中指在那濕熱的內部擴張、抽送、搔刮，並含住了他胸前的突起，又舔又咬，感受著身下人兒的顫抖與呻吟。

體內不斷傳來帶著些許脹痛的快感，還有胸前敏感點帶著刺痛的酥麻感，讓冬兒無法抑制身軀的扭動跟顫慄，張口喊出的全是些軟黏甜蜜的淫叫聲。

自從將第一次獻身給史蒂夫之後，他們已經交合過無數次，只要史蒂夫想要冬兒都不會拒絕，然而盡管願意敞開雙腿接納史蒂夫的侵犯，冬兒卻始終不肯點頭答應史蒂夫的求婚。

原因其實很單純。

「……因為我……」渾身不住顫抖，冬兒整張臉紅得像要滴出血，同樣紅通通的眼中滿是透明清澈的淚水，哽咽著說：「我是蛇精……不是……不是人類……我不能做你的妻子……」

是的，盡管看起人與常人無異，但冬兒其實是一條黑蛇精，冬兒這名字是史蒂夫替他取的，因為史蒂夫是在冬天時撿到他。

那時他絕沒想到一條凍僵在路旁的小黑蛇，居然會是一隻蛇精，還是那麼溫婉可愛的存在。

為了報答史蒂夫的救命之恩，冬兒化成人型並表達了報恩之意後史蒂夫給他取了名字，留他在家中，兩人朝夕相處了有三年，而開始有肉體關係卻有些遲了。

今年的初春三月，史蒂夫生了一場大病，如不是冬兒想盡辦法幫史蒂夫尋到了藥草，差一點就要死亡。

面對又哭又笑地抱著自己，打從心底為自己的康復而開心的冬兒，史蒂夫再也忍不住內心洶湧的愛意，吻上了他，然後兩人就自然而然地結合在一起。

而史蒂夫也是在那時才發現冬兒身體的與眾不同。

盡管他外表是男性，下身卻有著女性的器官，還是個蛇精，但史蒂夫毫不在意，冬兒對他一直是全心全力地奉獻，史蒂夫內心實已將冬兒當做了妻子，除了冬兒以外，史蒂夫並沒想過要跟他人共度一生。

「……那又如何？」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，將手指埋得更深，並更加激烈地玩弄著冬兒的肉體，聆聽著混著哭腔的呻吟，「我從來不在乎你究竟是什麼……我愛你，冬兒……我只要你做我的妻，永遠跟我在一起。」

「但……但是……啊……嗚嗚……」

冬兒還想反駁什麼，然而體內蠢動著的手指、溫熱的大手摩擦著他的欲望，這些都不斷帶給他難耐的快感，讓他除了抓住史蒂夫的衣袖，咬住顫抖的嘴唇以外，什麼都做不到。

在冬兒解放之後，抽出了濕淋淋的手指，史蒂夫吻了吻冬兒濕紅的眼角，抱起了他抽搐的身軀，用自身的碩大抵在他紅嫩濕熱的入口處，硬挺的頂端一下頂開了他的肉縫，又退了出來，就只在穴口處來回磨蹭，不肯完全進去，撩撥得冬兒難受得扭動著身子，發出不滿的低吟。

「……想要嗎？」

「嗯……」

無力地點著頭，冬兒伸出雙手攀上了史蒂夫的肩背，淫蕩地擺動著臀部，敞開的黑紗下，原本冰涼濕滑的白皙肌膚在史蒂夫的愛撫下變得溫熱且透著艷麗的紅潤。

如此誘人的景色令心動不已史蒂夫，情不自禁地吻著冬兒的唇，深情地懇求：「那就答應我，只要你答應做我的妻子……我什麼都給你……就算是我的生命……」

「我……我不要……」這下倒嚇得冬兒哭了出來，拼命搖著頭，「我不要你的生命……」

「傻冬兒……」

史蒂夫又感動又無奈的笑了，舔著他臉頰上滑落的淚水，抓著冬兒不斷扭動的腰，對著被他玩弄得又濕又熱的小洞，一口氣貫穿了他。

「啊啊……！」

被貫穿的衝擊以及被史蒂夫塞滿的飽脹感讓冬兒弓起了腰，哀嘆出歡喜的呻吟。

而史蒂夫也感到了至高的快感。冬兒的體內一直都是那麼溫軟，濕滑的肉壁又緊又熱地包裹著史蒂夫的肉棒，還不住抽搐蠕動。

「喜歡嗎？」

「嗯……」因快感而全身微微打顫的冬兒聽見史蒂夫的詢問，輕輕睜開了濕潤的雙眸，點了點頭，低喘了幾聲，軟綿綿地低語：「我……我很喜歡……動……動快點我會更喜歡……」

「好……抓住我……」

說著，史蒂夫將手滑到了冬兒的大腿上，用力抓著，並大力撞入冬兒火熱的內部。

本來就很敏感的冬兒很快就被史蒂夫操得全身酥軟無力，只能軟綿綿地攤在床上，任由史蒂夫在自己的體內猛力進出。

嫩肉不斷被又大又粗的肉棒頂撞猛力抽插，摩擦而過，極致的快感像浪潮一波一波的沖刷著冬兒的肉體，讓他隨著史蒂夫的搖晃發出了一聲又一聲舒服的呻吟。

「嗚……啊……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……嗯嗯……」

史蒂夫俯身吻上了冬兒，同時更加用力地頂撞著冬兒的內部，很快地史蒂夫感到自己頂到了一小圈肉環，彈性十足又柔嫩，熱切地吸吮著他。

從冬兒全身猛地大力顫動以及高聲尖叫的反應中，史蒂夫察覺到自己應該是頂到了冬兒的子宮口。

「啊……嗚……那裡……不要！」

冬兒搖頭哭喊的模樣讓史蒂夫心疼之餘卻又無法抑止自己特意去撞擊該處，並緊抱著全身顫抖的冬兒，柔聲低語：「冬兒……讓我射進去……生我的孩子……好不好？」

「我……嗚嗚……啊……好……我生……讓我生你的孩子……」

極度敏感的部位不斷被頂撞，又疼又爽，再加上劇烈的搖晃下，哭得有些昏昏沉沉的冬兒小力點頭，斷斷續續地努力回應史蒂夫。

得到滿意答案後，史蒂夫的抽插更加地激烈，每一次重重捅入時冬兒幾乎以為自己真的要被貫穿了，難以想像的疼痛與強烈的快感很快將冬兒帶上了高潮。

「啊、啊……啊……！」

痙攣的肉壁夾緊了史蒂夫，在一陣快速劇烈的衝撞之後，史蒂夫在他的深處停了下來，緊接著冬兒只感覺到腹內被一股溫熱的液體充滿，難以言喻的感受讓他一陣顫慄，長長地嘆出了帶著嗚咽的濕熱氣息。

在高潮的餘韻中，兩人緊緊擁抱著。

只要讓冬兒懷上他的孩子，冬兒就一定會答應做他的妻子了。

想著，伸手撫摸冬兒微微凸起的小腹，吻著冬兒濕濕的眼角，史蒂夫臉上浮現起了笑容。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

冬兒大概卵胎生吧，生了蛋之後塞回肚子裡等著孵化這樣（……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 決定放飛自己……（掩面）
> 
> 為了不讓警告本身大概就必須警告，就說個關鍵字：塞蛋（……
> 
> 各種天雷慎入
> 
> ＿＿＿

冬兒不知所措地低著頭看著自己懷中的四顆蛋，在心中煩惱著該不該找史蒂夫幫忙。

五天前的清晨，冬兒在一陣腹痛中醒了過來，然後在驚訝擔心地擁抱著自己的史蒂夫懷抱中於床上陸續產下了四顆蛋。

看到了史蒂夫一點都不嫌惡恐懼，反而比誰都開心，歡欣鼓舞地擁吻自己，感激地喊著「我的好冬兒！」的模樣，冬兒再也無法拒絕史蒂夫接下來的求親，羞紅著臉點頭答允，於是就從那一刻起冬兒就從史蒂夫的書僮正式成為他的終身伴侶。

在完全得到了冬兒，以及四個寶貝蛋之後，史蒂夫幸福得就像得到了什麼稀世珍寶一樣，將所有家事都攬在身上，讓冬兒不用下床就可以輕鬆地生活、專心孵化他們的孩子。

史蒂夫首先就立刻準備了柔軟舒適的床鋪，讓冬兒跟他們的四顆蛋在床上舒舒服服的窩著。而他自己每天陪在冬兒身邊，全心照護著他跟那四顆蛋。

但是過了不到兩天冬兒就以母體的身分敏感地察知到蛋的情況安靜得不太對勁，這讓他很是擔心，一直反覆思量原因，煩惱到現在。

「……史蒂夫。」

輕輕撫摸著懷中的四顆蛋，冬兒有些遲疑地開口，低聲呼喚著他的丈夫。

正坐在床邊的書桌前讀書的史蒂夫一聽到愛妻的呼喚馬上轉過頭，關切地問道：「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服，還是想要吃什麼？」

冬兒搖了搖頭，雖然猶豫了一會，但當他看到懷中的四顆蛋後還是下定了決心，咬了咬下唇抬起頭對史蒂夫說道：「我必須把蛋塞回去。」

「……啊？」

冬兒意外的發言讓史蒂夫像個傻子般張大了嘴好一會才回過神來，眨了眨眼，不可思議地指著冬兒懷中的蛋，「塞回去……你是說……把孩子們塞回你的身體裡？」

輕輕點頭，抱著蛋，冬兒緊蹙著眉心，慢慢地說出他這幾天思考來的結論。

身為與蛋有親密聯繫的母體，他感覺得到他們的蛋是無法正常孵化的，若是繼續曝露在外界恐怕會死在殼中。

由於冬兒是第一次生產，誕下的還是與人類結合後的混血，所以他只能從記憶以及本能去探尋原因，努力地回想過去的所有記憶，好不容易想起他曾聽說過，他所屬的種族如果與人類結合後，所生下的蛋不能用正常的方法孵化，似乎必須……

「他們必須回到……回到……我的身體裡……」

在冬兒述說理由的同時，史蒂夫已經來到了他的身邊，在他旁邊坐了下來。

「這裡面？」史蒂夫輕聲說著，右手溫柔地撫摸著冬兒起伏的小腹。

雖然冬兒沒把話說完全，但史蒂夫也已經明白大致的狀況。他想起了他所看過的書中，就有記載過某些蛇類的生殖方式很特別，是屬於卵胎生。

而從冬兒身體本就不同於一般男性的構造來看，所謂的塞回去，大概就是要把生出來的蛋重新塞回子宮內，在冬兒的胎內才能孵化。

「嗯……不然他們無法生出來……」

低頭看著冬兒與他懷中的蛋，史蒂夫暗自計算著蛋的大小，在與記憶中冬兒狹小緊窄的陰道比對後，忍不住擔心的問：「但是……不會弄傷你嗎？」

「不會……你摸摸看，殼是柔軟有彈性的……」冬兒抓過了史蒂夫的手，讓他摸了摸蛋後，輕輕笑道：「我想在寶寶們出生後會更加軟化並跟著孩子們一起……就是……」

「就是……？」聽出了冬兒話中的猶豫，史蒂夫好奇地追問。

「沒事……」但冬兒沒有再說什麼，只是搖了搖頭，然後垂下了眉，小聲地開口：「你不覺得這樣的我……很噁心？」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫愣了一下，握住了冬兒冰冷的雙手，真誠地低語：「怎麼會噁心？你很美，冬兒……你是我見過最美好的存在。」

「史蒂夫……」冬兒感到整顆心都暖洋洋地，眼淚聚在眼眶中就要落下。

輕輕吻去了他眼角的淚水，史蒂夫柔聲問道：「那麼事不宜遲……我幫你塞回去？」

史蒂夫的提議讓冬兒羞紅著臉沉默了一會才點了點頭。

在史蒂夫的幫忙下，冬兒慢慢往後仰躺，曲起雙膝，雙手抱著自己分開來的大腿，敞開的衣物中，他紅嫩濕潤的私處完整地呈現在史蒂夫的面前。

史蒂夫炙熱的視線讓冬兒緊張又羞恥地顫抖著，白裡透紅的肌膚上貼著因汗水而濕黏的黑紗，舔了舔嘴唇，小聲地要求：「幫我……我一個人沒辦法……」

望著如此誘人的畫面，史蒂夫的欲望不聽使喚地抬起了頭，但他立刻在心中大聲訓斥著自己：這可是要幫冬兒跟他們的孩子，他怎可產生邪念！無論如何他都必須忍耐！

一邊想，史蒂夫俯身將自身卡入冬兒安撫似地撫摸著他緊張的大腿內側，直到他不再那麼緊繃後，史蒂夫才將手指伸到冬兒的女性器裡，小心地推開濕潤的肉縫。

「啊……」

被史蒂夫的手指刺入的感受讓冬兒全身一陣顫慄，忍不住縮起了身子，張口喘息著。

冬兒的內部總那麼濕那麼熱，溫軟的肉蠕動著纏上史蒂夫的手指。

不經意地回憶起每次進入時被包裹住的滋味，史蒂夫差一點就起了衝動，但他馬上咬牙忍了下來，專心用手指替冬兒做擴張的動作。

冬兒也抿著顫抖的嘴唇，忍著史蒂夫的手指在自己敏感的內部擺動的感受，揪著自己的衣物，急促地低喘。

在感覺擴張得差不多後，史蒂夫用手指撐開著肉洞，另一手小心翼翼地拿起了他們的一顆蛋，將較尖細的那一頭抵在冬兒的入口處。

「放輕鬆，冬兒……我要把蛋塞進去了。」

在看到冬兒深吸了一口氣緩緩點頭後，史蒂夫才慢慢地將蛋塞進了冬兒的陰道內。

由於史蒂夫細心地擴張，冬兒的內部相當濕滑，所以蛋的進入並沒有受到太大阻力，在冬兒逐漸加重的紊亂喘息聲中一直往深處推進，直到碰觸到了最深處緊閉著的入口。

在史蒂夫加重了力道，將蛋推入後，冬兒全身大大地一震，發出了慘叫聲。

「嗚嗯……嗚……啊……！」

前面還能忍耐，然而當蛋抵到了子宮口，並一點一點地撕開並硬擠入狹小的宮口時，冬兒疼得眼淚直流，原本因為史蒂夫的手指在自己陰道內的動作而忍不住勃起的男性器也因為疼痛而軟化了下來。

「我知道……你那裡總是特別敏感，忍耐一下，會疼的話可以咬我的手……」

將冬兒的所有反應都看在眼底的史蒂夫心疼地抱起了冬兒，輕輕拍撫著他顫抖的肩膀。

「不……我不能……啊……咬你……」

冬兒全身都在發抖，臉上也失去了血色，畢竟再怎麼說要將生出來的蛋硬生生破開子宮口塞回子宮裡那種痛是難以想像的，但他還是記得自己不能咬史蒂夫。

史蒂夫又感動又心疼，但是都塞了一半了他也不可能停下，只能一邊小心地將蛋擠入狹小的入口，一邊不斷地溫柔撫摸著冬兒抽搐的小腹，吻著他冷汗直流的額角，柔聲安撫著：「乖……冬兒……沒事……很快就好……我在這裡……」

「史蒂夫……嗚……嗚……」

好不容易將一顆蛋完全塞進去，冬兒已經哭了出來，將臉埋在史蒂夫的胸前，像是撒嬌般地磨蹭著臉，抽抽搭搭地喊著史蒂夫的名字，而史蒂夫也不停吻著冬兒、拍著他的背安慰他。

在抽出手指後，史蒂夫赫然自己的手指上染上了殷紅的血跡，可見冬兒的內部一定受了傷，想到還有三顆，史蒂夫心都揪了起來，小聲地問道：「你還好嗎？不然休息一下明天再……」

然而冬兒卻抓住了史蒂夫的手，淚水隨著他左右搖著頭而散落。

「不行……我怕再拖下去孩子們會……」

「……好，我知道了，我會盡早結束，你再忍耐一下就好。」

既然冬兒自己下定了決心，那麼史蒂夫能做就只有好好地幫他。

在冬兒蒼白汗濕的臉頰上輕輕一吻，史蒂夫咬牙忍著心痛，在冬兒壓抑的啜泣聲中繼續將剩下的蛋塞回冬兒的子宮內。

當第四顆蛋終於也塞進去的時候，冬兒已經全身無力地倒在史蒂夫懷中，並不時地抽搐痙攣。

「沒事了……冬兒……」

史蒂夫的手上全是從冬兒體內流出的鮮血，令他心疼得都要碎了，緊緊抱住並柔聲安慰著冬兒。

在史蒂夫懷中抽泣了一會後，冬兒突然感受到了史蒂夫股間的高熱硬挺，臉上因奇妙的喜悅跟興奮而恢復了血色。

「……你硬了……」抬起頭望向察覺到冬兒發現自己在這種狀態下依然勃起而滿臉通紅的史蒂夫，冬兒的臉上滿是淚水，臉上表情卻很柔美，嘆息般說道：「我來幫你……」

史蒂夫還來不及做出任何反應，冬兒就伸手握住了史蒂夫高高聳立的肉柱。

被柔滑的手掌包覆著的快感讓史蒂夫忍不住一陣顫慄，臉上因忍著快感而顯得扭曲。

一邊套弄著史蒂夫的陰莖，冬兒動著依然刺痛的身體，稍微往後退並彎下了腰，張口含住了史蒂夫的肉棒。

「嗚！」

用自己濕熱的黏膜以及小巧的舌頭吞吐舔舐著怒張的肉柱跟頭部，冬兒上下擺動著頭，努力用嘴幫著史蒂夫。

在冬兒的努力下，很快地史蒂夫的陰莖跳動著，將濃稠的溫熱液體射入了冬兒的嘴裡。

「嗯……」

被射得滿嘴都是白濁的冬兒在吞嚥下後滿足地舔了舔濕紅的唇瓣，對史蒂夫露出了慵懶又艷麗的笑容。

看著冬兒那樣的笑容，才剛解放過的史蒂夫馬上就用恢復了元氣。

面對再度硬挺的肉棒，冬兒眨了眨眼，不可思議地歪著頭，接著輕輕微笑，起身抱住了史蒂夫，深深吻住了他。

與冬兒甜膩的吻讓史蒂夫失去了判斷力，當他發現冬兒接下來的舉動時已經來不及阻止了。

「冬兒！」

史蒂夫驚慌的大叫聲中，冬兒已經對準他碩大的分身坐了上去，整根沒入的衝擊過後冬兒臉上的表情是混著痛苦的愉悅，全身顫抖地哽咽出了一聲輕嘆。

「嗯嗚……！」

看著冬兒的反應，以及被自己的碩大撐開來的痙攣肉壁，又急又慌的史蒂夫連忙抱住了冬兒的雙臂，難過又有些氣憤地問道：「冬兒！你為什麼……」

「我這裡面很疼……」右手覆在自己被撐得突起的小腹上，冬兒帶著淚水的話語讓史蒂夫心中刺痛不已，然而冬兒接下來卻牽起了嘴角，輕聲說道：「但是你進來後就舒服了……」

「冬兒……」

望著冬兒帶笑的淚眼，史蒂夫只能喊出他的名字後就再也說不出話來。

明明冬兒應該很疼的……然而冬兒卻笑著。

就像第一次，史蒂夫急躁地奪去了冬兒的貞操，害他流了不少血時，冬兒也只是流著眼淚微笑。

「我好喜歡你在我體內的感覺……」冬兒微微一笑，伸手撫上兩人結合的部位，混著血的愛液緩緩流出，將兩人的下身弄得又濕又黏。

「我想就這樣……待一會……」

喃喃低語著，冬兒翻起白眼往後倒下，還好史蒂夫眼明手快地撐起上身一把將昏厥過去的冬兒抱起。

「冬兒！」

焦急地呼喚著愛妻，史蒂夫將耳朵貼近冬兒的胸前，直到聽到他的心跳聲才安心下來。

「你真的……」震撼得說不出話來，既疼惜又感動的史蒂夫只能將昏睡的冬兒緊緊擁在懷中，激動地吻著他。

他何德何能，居然能夠得到那麼好的人，不顧一切地愛著他、做他的妻還願為他歷經艱辛生下孩子，他何德何能。

吻著冬兒緊閉的睫毛，史蒂夫在心中對天發誓，他一定會用自己全部的愛來回報，讓冬兒在自己的身邊幸福快樂地過一輩子。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ？

 

＿＿＿

 

是說到時候生出來的不知道是胎兒還是小蛇啊……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然遲了兩天，不過端午節當然要來更蛇冬兒囉XD
> 
> 書生盾跟小黑蛇冬兒結婚並生下小蛇們後的第一個端午節
> 
> 偽聊齋風（？）雙性軟冬、生子有（不如說生蛋XD　孩子們都是小蛇（。）
> 
> 各種天雷還請慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

燠熱未散的夏夜。

「……真的不要緊嗎？」

史蒂夫家位於北方正房的書房內，本應認真閱讀書卷的史蒂夫卻屢屢分神關心在臥室的小竹桌邊縫製香囊的冬兒。

忙著將紅色的絲線穿進布料中的冬兒聽到史蒂夫的聲音立刻抬起頭，面露微笑對史蒂夫輕聲細語地說：「沒事，史蒂夫，不用擔心我，就是些香料，傷不到我的。」

冬兒的笑容讓史蒂夫稍微鬆了口氣，但依然有些放不下心，雖然自覺囉嗦了點，還是無法不再三叮嚀道：「如果感到不適就立刻停下來。」

「我會的。」

抿嘴一笑，柔聲回答史蒂夫的冬兒臉上並沒有任何不耐煩的意思，反而臉上一紅，難掩喜色地低下了頭，繼續專心縫製要給孩子們佩帶的端午香囊。

中國民間習俗，陰曆五月五日的仲夏端午，五毒興起，是以為了禳毒驅疫，家家戶戶門前都釘著艾草、菖蒲等芳香類植物，飲用雄黃酒、佩帶香囊。

然而史蒂夫心中實是不願遵循此類傳統，因為他最愛的妻子冬兒外表雖與一般青年無異，但實為雌雄同體的黑蛇化身。

史蒂夫在剛收留冬兒時的第一個端午節時，就因擔心身為黑蛇精的冬兒會因此感到不適甚至受到傷害而決定免去家中一切關於端午節的習俗。

盡管冬兒只是笑了笑，要史蒂夫別擔心，他從來不怕那些東西，包括那些戲曲跟故事裡所提到的雄黃酒他也能面不改色的吞下肚，然而史蒂夫還是不願意，因為他認為即使冬兒本人表示不會在意，但他心知肚明那些習俗的目的都是為了驅散以蛇為首的五毒，史蒂夫明知如此還選擇那麼做，不就等於驅趕冬兒嗎？

因此即使只是形式上的習俗，他也不願意做出違心之舉－－因為他一點都不希望冬兒離開，而是想與他白頭偕老、共度一生。

就在史蒂夫對冬兒表達出內心的想法後，冬兒感激得在史蒂夫的懷抱中哭了，由於當初他們尚未擁有肉體上的關係，所以史蒂夫還是以禮相持，只是輕柔地拍撫著冬兒的背，直到他破涕為笑。

所以自從收留冬兒後一直到去年秋季，他們的四個孩子從蛋中孵化前，史蒂夫家的端午節基本上就是祭拜祖先、吃冬兒手作的粽子，然後兩人一起到附近的市集看戲班子表演《白蛇傳》或是到江上觀看浴蘭跟龍舟。

然而，今年是他們四個孩子誕生後的第一個端午節，冬兒對史蒂夫表示希望讓他們像一般人類的孩子成長，學習所有跟人類社會相關的習俗，所以相隔四年後，史蒂夫家終於再度懸掛起了艾草，冬兒還決定親手縫製香囊讓孩子們掛在身上。

史蒂夫心疼又擔心忙了一天還得在包完粽子後已過子時的深夜時分就著燭火在燈下縫製香囊的冬兒，才會看不到一行就反覆回到臥室關心冬兒的狀況。

端午時節正是天氣越熱之時，即使已是夜晚暑氣也依然殘留，冬兒的額上微微滲出了汗珠，臉頰上也泛著紅潮。

史蒂夫見狀，心疼不已地連忙說道：「我去廚房弄些涼茶過來。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，冬兒停下手中的針線，抬起了頭，「我去弄。」

「不，你忙你的吧，我順道去看看孩子們有沒有乖乖睡覺。」

但史蒂夫只是搖了搖頭，走到冬兒面前微彎下腰，在愛妻有些濕涼的額上輕輕一吻，並凝視著他一會後，才依依不捨地轉身離開了房間。

望著史蒂夫離去的背影，冬兒臉上滿是甜蜜的笑容－－他的史蒂夫果然是這世界上最溫柔體貼的人。

滿腦子都是史蒂夫的英姿笑語，臉上紅撲撲的冬兒出了好一會神，才又重新開始縫製香囊的針線活。

在廚房倒了壺涼茶後，史蒂夫來到了孩子們所在的東廂房中，為了怕吵醒他們，小心翼翼地推開了門板，往內探去。

只見從窗格間撒落的月光下，史蒂夫可以望見房內裡有四條小黑蛇都盤旋在置於床鋪上的竹簍子中，睡得正熟。

望著四條小蛇，史蒂夫不僅沒有像一般人遇見蛇那般嫌惡，反倒因自家孩子們可愛的睡相，臉上自然而然浮現起了安心的柔和微笑。

那四條小黑蛇就是去年秋季冬兒幫史蒂夫所辛苦誕下的孩子。

由於年紀尚幼，雖已會說話但還無法像冬兒那般變化為人型，而且現在又時值端午，為免徒生意外，他們大部分時候都待在東廂房中，除了放著一大盆每日更換的清水以外，史蒂夫還為他們編織了四個竹簍子，讓他們可以一條蛇睡一個竹簍子，不用跟其他兄弟們擠。

在確認孩子們都安穩入眠後，史蒂夫靜悄悄地關上了房門，回到了他跟冬兒的主房內，將手中的茶壺跟燭台放到了冬兒面前的桌上，然後將涼茶分別倒在兩杯陶製的茶杯中，放下茶壺後舉起其中一杯遞向冬兒。

「孩子們都睡得很好，你就休息一下，陪我喝杯涼茶吧。」

既然史蒂夫都那麼說了，冬兒也就順著夫君的好意，放下了手中縫製一半的香囊跟針線，接過了史蒂夫遞來的涼茶。

「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

兩人相視微笑，一同坐在桌邊細細品嘗著清香的涼茶。

「明天我們帶孩子們去江邊看龍舟吧，可以將他們藏在懷裡。」

面對冬兒的大膽提議，史蒂夫卻有些擔心，「不會有危險嗎，要是被發現，或是在懷裡被悶壞了……」

冬兒輕笑出聲，「瞧你擔心的，不會有危險，我還是條不會變換的小蛇時，每到元宵節或中秋節時我爹娘就時常這樣帶著我到市街上遊玩……」

剛開始還笑著談論回憶的冬兒忽然沉默了下來，低頭望著映在茶面上自己的倒影。

察覺到愛妻的心情變化，史蒂夫想了一會，放下了茶杯，屈身向前望著冬兒，「……你想起了你的爹娘是嗎？是不是很想見他們？只要你想我們可以找個時間一起帶著孩子們回去。」

史蒂夫的提議讓冬兒心中一動，抬起頭看向那張溫柔的笑容，猶豫了一會後冬兒咬住了下唇，低下頭小聲說道：「……但我原來住的地方離這裡太遠了，而且已經四年多了，我想他們大概也已經認為我不在了吧，更何況其實我連確切的方位在哪都不知道……就算知道，要不是遇到你我恐怕早就已經凍死了，我的一切全部都是屬於你的……我怎麼能要求你為了我做那麼麻煩又危險的事？」

「冬兒……」

喃喃念著愛妻的名字，冬兒體貼又揪心的言論使得史蒂心中夫充滿了感動與疼惜。

他還記得剛撿到冬兒後發現原來冬兒會化為人型時，他曾經問起冬兒的家人，冬兒只表示他本來跟爹娘住在離這裡很遠的另一座山上，在一次偷溜出門到附近的小溪遊玩時被壞道士捕捉，想要用他來煉製仙丹。

雖然冬兒想辦法趁機脫逃，但因當時正值隆冬，他又衣不蔽體，就像剛才他自己所說的，如果不是史蒂夫將他撿起並放入懷中取暖，他早就已經凍死了。

但他與父母意外分離了四年多，如今自己為四個孩子的母親，一定分外思念起父母的好，想著，史蒂夫伸手搭在冬兒腿上的黑色紗裙上，柔聲說道：「……傻冬兒，你已是我的妻，對我來說他們也算是我的父母，無論如何我總得拜會他們一次，向他們報告你的平安，並感謝他們生育了這麼好的冬兒。」

「史蒂夫……」

「只要你想起你家在哪裡，我們就即刻啟程。」

從冬兒睜大的雙眼，逐漸盈滿了淚水，但他嘴角卻慢慢浮現起感激的笑容，抬起右手輕輕抹去從眼角滑落的淚水，低聲道出感謝。

「……謝謝你，史蒂夫……我會試著想起的。」

望著冬兒含淚的笑容，看到他那本應如雪般白皙修長的手上因包粽子而磨出的擦傷，史蒂夫心中不禁一揪，接著視線再往下移，看到幾褸黑色的髮絲因汗濕而貼在冬兒白裡透紅的頸項間，憐愛之情頓生，情不自禁地握起了冬兒的冰涼的雙手，輕聲吟出了腦海中所浮現起的一首宋詞。

「輕汗微微透碧紈，明朝端午浴芳蘭。流香漲膩滿晴川。彩線輕纏紅玉臂，小符斜掛綠雲鬟。佳人相見一千年。」

這是北宋蘇軾的詞，表面上描寫當時端午的習俗，實則是在表達寫詞人對一直陪伴在身旁的知己愛侶的依戀與誓言。

就像此時此刻看著眼前的冬兒，光滑的黑亮長髮披在他那一襲黑紗長袍上的秀麗模樣，史蒂夫心中的心情－－心愛的人啊，但願我們不僅此生相戀，一千年之後還能再度相見。

聰慧的冬兒當然也聽得出來，心下一陣喜悅，睜著他那雙總是如此濕潤明亮的大眼，看向史蒂夫的碧綠中盪漾著水光與柔情。

「冬兒……」

在那對宛如能夠攝人魂魄的眼眸凝視下，史蒂夫勾起了冬兒的下巴，低頭吻上了心愛妻子紅潤嬌嫩的唇瓣。

兩唇相貼，冬兒身軀微微一顫，在一聲嘆息後主動敞開了嘴唇，將史蒂夫迎入溫潤的口腔內。

「唔……嗯……」

剛接觸時還稍嫌微涼的唇很快就在史蒂夫的舔吻下變得溫熱柔軟，唇舌交纏間吐露著出清甜的芬芳，撩撥著史蒂夫本就蠢蠢欲動的情慾。

於是在情動之下，史蒂夫乾脆抱起了冬兒，並跨了幾步，將他輕輕抱到了後方的床上後，自個兒也爬上了床，擁著冬兒，不斷變換著角度或深或淺地吻著他。

「冬兒……我的好冬兒……」

「史蒂……夫……啊……嗯……嗯……」

冬兒被史蒂夫吻得意亂情迷，長而捲的睫毛顫動，不只是臉，連從敞開來的衣物間裸露而出的肩膀及腳上都染上了情潮帶來的紅暈，雙手搭上了史蒂夫寬大的肩背，盡他所能地配合著史蒂夫溫柔而執著的吻。

一邊吻著冬兒，史蒂夫一手熟練地解開冬兒腰間的紅色腰布，並伸入了冬兒顫抖的雙腿間，微微翹起的男性器下方那處總是很熱情地迎接著自己的濕熱小洞。

「啊……」

被異物侵入的刺激使得冬兒身子一震，仰起脖子，從被吻得有些紅腫的唇中輕吐出宛如嘆息般的呻吟。

觀察著冬兒的反應，一手在緊實的肉壁內抽送擺動，一手套弄著冬兒的男性器，享受著冬兒銷魂的啜泣聲，令史蒂夫想起了他們的初夜。

由於冬兒外表就像一般男性，只是除了男性以外也具有女性器官，當冬兒戰戰兢兢地褪下衣物將下體的私密處展示給史蒂夫看時，他剛開始的確相當驚訝，但他早在知道冬兒肉體的特殊性之前，便已對溫柔體貼的冬兒傾心。

對史蒂夫來說，無論冬兒是人是妖，是男性亦或是女性，他都打定主意非要冬兒不可了，不如說他的雙性體質只是讓史蒂夫能更順理成章地與冬兒共結連理。

冬兒時常對史蒂夫說，他是他的救命恩人，他會一輩子愛他、侍奉他、陪伴他，但對從小父母雙亡，孤獨生活的史蒂夫來說，冬兒才是他的生命之光，他會盡他畢生所能只為讓他能永遠在自己身旁幸福歡笑。

能夠像現在這樣與冬兒纏綿，還擁有冬兒為自己產下的四個孩子，史蒂夫只覺得自己是世上最幸福的人，對冬兒的愛意與情慾幾乎都要溢出了心頭，不禁加快了手上愛撫著冬兒的動作，並不忘吻著冬兒，直弄得冬兒嬌喘連連，身子不停因快感而扭動抽搐。

很快地，在史蒂夫的操弄下，冬兒發出了尖叫，顫抖著達到了高潮。

手指被痙攣的濕熱嫩肉緊緊包裹住，幾乎難以抽出，一想到自己待會就能進入這至高的濕熱天堂，他的陰莖就硬得發疼，於是他抱起了冬兒依然抽搐著的腰身，在低聲詢問了冬兒，並得到他輕輕點頭的回應後，史蒂夫就用自己的性器貫穿了冬兒。

「嗚……啊……」

狹小的內部被粗長的火熱堅挺整個撐開來，不管接納過幾次，剛開始還是會感到些許撕裂般的脹痛，而當史蒂夫頂到最深處的小口時，那種難以形容的酸疼伴隨著酥麻快感一波波襲來，總讓冬兒渾身顫抖，像浸了水般又濕又軟。

史蒂夫的抽插在冬兒再次被插射之後，達到了不可思議的速度與深度，操得冬兒除了抱著史蒂夫在劇烈搖晃下啜泣嗚咽外，什麼都做不到。

終於，在數不清的抽插之後，史蒂夫抓緊了冬兒纖細的腰身，重重往內一頂，然後在冬兒的哭叫聲中將大量的精液射入了冬兒痙攣的蜜穴中。

沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，兩人大汗淋漓地喘息了好一會，史蒂夫才緩緩抽身，從不住收縮的溫肉中退出。

低頭望去，冬兒顫抖的雙腿間，疲軟的男性器下方被插得紅腫的小穴內滿滿都是史蒂夫所灌入的精液，隨著冬兒的喘息跟顫抖而慢慢流洩而出，看得史蒂夫血脈賁張，忍不住挺身將恢復硬挺的火熱肉棒插回到了那處濕熱肉洞裡。

還沒從高潮中回神的冬兒尚在痙攣中的肉壁一下子又被史蒂夫撐開撞入，強烈的刺激使得他身子一震，弓起了背顫抖著發出嘆息，並在緊接而來的抽插下癱軟了身子。

「啊……別、我還得……嗯……還得趕明早……把香、香囊……嗚啊……」

被頂弄得又疼又爽的冬兒在劇烈的搖晃下，斷斷續續地對史蒂夫哭訴。

但史蒂夫只是捧起了他淚濕的紅潤臉龐，輕咬著他的唇，一邊猛力貫穿著冬兒最脆弱柔嫩的體內，一邊柔聲安慰他。

「別擔心……冬兒……我會幫你一起將香囊縫好，你什麼都不用煩惱……」

「嗚……哈啊……史蒂……啊……啊、啊！」

緊擁著冬兒不放，享受著耳邊宛轉呻吟及緊熱肉體所帶來的極致快感，史蒂夫快速挺動著腰大力進出著冬兒，想像著孩子們以及冬兒佩帶上香囊想必一定很可愛的模樣，臉上浮現起了微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

關於冬兒的爹娘還請參考[這一篇](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014779)XD

史家（）大概在宋朝時曾經是大戶人家，只是歷經戰亂顛波，現在沒落了，只留下一棟四合大院給史蒂夫一個人住，在撿到冬兒前連個書僮都沒有。

至於他們家怎麼生活大概就是史蒂夫到市集賣賣字畫詩詞、冬兒種菜養雞自給自足吧

 

最後來個老梗的不負責任預告（？）：

隔天，在史蒂夫跟冬兒帶著孩子們來到市街上，在熱鬧的人潮間走散後，焦急搜尋間遇見一個與自己有幾分相似，只是眼神更加冷峻、深沉的青袍男子，兩人同時開口，發現原來都是要找失散的妻兒，於是兩人就互相交換了一下線索，然後在祝福對方能盡早找到失散的妻兒後同時轉身，然而就在此時，遠遠看見史蒂夫身影的冬兒開心地喊了他的名字，除了史蒂夫以外，正要離去的青袍男子立刻停下腳步，轉頭看向冬兒……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大年初三，送上書生盾X小黑蛇精冬兒的春節篇，六千多字的肉，慢看～到元宵節前都算是過年，希望大家都能有個好年
> 
> 偽聊齋風（？）、濕搭搭軟綿綿的雙性軟冬注意，各種天雷慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

嘉靖十七年戊戌正月初一朔卯時。

雪花在寒冬飛舞，陽光穿過灰白的雲層，照耀著屋頂磚瓦上的銀白積雪、綻放枝頭的梅花，以及門前的大紅春聯。

寫著吉祥賀詞的春聯上頭飛舞著溫潤中隱隱有著磅礡氣勢的字體，乃出自此四合大院的主人，剛踏入而立之年的史蒂夫之手。

位於河北保定府的史家大院，在平靜安詳中，迎來了新一年的初昇旭日。

窗外瑞雪紛飛，室內卻是爐火正旺，紅紗帳內，史蒂夫摟著愛妻冬兒躺在床榻上，繡著金絲芙蓉的紅棉被溫暖地包覆著兩人，春寒帳暖。

從溫柔夢鄉中醒來的史蒂夫緩緩睜開雙眼，看向依偎在自己沉睡懷中的冬兒，絲滑的黑髮散落在枕間，如雪般白皙臉龐泛著淡淡紅暈，微啟的唇瓣豐潤而艷紅，吐露著芬芳的香氣。

凝視著愛妻的睡臉，史蒂夫滿腔柔情愛意油然而生，伸手覆上冬兒柔滑溫軟的臉頰，手背輕輕撈起幾褸髮絲，看它一根根往下滑落，有幾根落在了冬兒的唇上，隨著呼吸而扇動的景象，史蒂夫臉上自然而然浮現起微笑，將那幾根髮絲輕輕攏至冬兒耳後，俯身吻上了冬兒的唇。

這是冬兒與史蒂夫共同度過的第四個新年，也是他們兩人的孩子誕生後一家六口一同迎來的第二個新年。

前幾天冬兒跟史蒂夫都在忙著準備過年，盡管父母雙亡後的史蒂夫並沒有其他親戚，但一家六口的春節依然熱鬧，特別是孩子們，上一次過年他們還只是剛從蛋裡孵化的小豆芽，今年已長得有食指粗，成天竄上竄下鬧鬧騰騰的，除夕守歲至子時，史蒂夫跟冬兒才好不容易將孩子們都哄上床，自己也回房睡覺。

雖然現在睡在史蒂夫懷中的冬兒，看起來就是個俊俏秀美的青年，但其實冬兒的原型是條小黑蛇，自然比起常人來得畏寒。更別說他替史蒂夫生下的四個孩子，目前才兩歲的他們，連人形都無法幻化，雖然已經學會說話，但怎麼看都只是四條小黑蛇的他們，更是懼怕寒冷，理應進入冬眠狀態。

幸而史蒂夫在決定跟冬兒共同生活之後，就想辦法增進家裡禦寒的器具跟設備。

除了上山獵些羊裘鹿皮給冬兒縫製棉襖取暖，還會利用家中庭院種植的梅杏釀造點花果酒供冬日燒來飲用暖暖身子當然，燒炭用的銅火爐、可以薰些調溫香料的熏籠當然都是必備。

而包括孩子們所居住的東廂房，所有睡房都有壁爐跟棉絮鵝毛鋪成的暖床，為了避免危險，壁爐裡放的都是燒盡的爐灰，溫暖且不易燃。

史蒂夫還從書上學著將花椒混合泥土後塗抹在牆上，就像皇帝賜與皇后的專寵椒房－－只不過並非皇帝也雇不起工匠的史蒂夫全部都是親自動手製作。

如此費心勞力，不為其他，僅僅只是希望怕冷的冬兒跟孩子們能夠好生待在自己身旁，平安無事地度過嚴寒的冬天。

臥室內縈繞著幽蘭薰香，彷彿被甜香引導著，史蒂夫細細吻在冬兒溫軟的唇瓣上，手掌則滑入了冬兒黑色的內袍中，在柔潤的肌膚上輕撫。

陽光透過窗外飄落的雪花，竟在冬兒白皙的頸肩處烙下了小小的雪影，隨著不斷降下的瑞雪，冬兒身上的雪影也不斷變化，如同一副描繪著冬雪的優美畫作，而冬兒正是那純白無瑕、細緻薄潤的上好澄心堂紙。

史蒂夫不禁內心一陣悸動，想起了一開始與冬兒的相遇，正是在大雪紛飛的冬季山道旁。

當看到幾乎被白雪整個掩埋住的小黑蛇時，史蒂夫一時不忍，就將那條小黑蛇揣入了懷中，帶回家細心照料，卻沒想小黑蛇竟能化成人型，並為報恩而決定終身侍候史蒂夫。

溫婉可人又善解人意的冬兒一直盡心盡力服侍史蒂夫，史蒂夫很快就愛上了冬兒，並在經歷了一些事後發現了他身體的異常－－化為人形的冬兒外貌雖與男子無異，但他的體質卻與常人甚至是一般的蛇都不同，是天生的兩性具有，除了男性器以外，也有足以孕育生命的女性器。

乍見冬兒忍著羞恥，紅了臉，要哭不哭地顫抖著身子，毫無隱瞞地向自己展示他那與眾不同的私密之處時，史蒂夫自然是驚訝的，喜悅的心情卻是更多，他知道，如此一來他就能夠真正完全將冬兒留在身邊。

於是在佔有了冬兒、奪去他的處子之身後，並不滿足於只得到冬兒肉體的史蒂夫很有耐心地說服憂心於兩人之間種族差異會危害史蒂夫的冬兒，最終如願以償地娶他為妻，還讓他為自己誕下了四個寶貝蛋，獲得了從未體會過的幸福。

自史蒂夫帶回冬兒後已四年，無論是平素生活家事，還是房中之樂，真心愛著史蒂夫，一心一意只希望史蒂夫能過得快樂的冬兒都是最完美的妻子。

一次的小小善舉，回報給了孤寂一人生活著的自己，從未曾想過的幸福生活。對史蒂夫來說，無論性別或是種族，冬兒就是冬兒，是他四個孩子的生母，更是他此生唯一的摯愛，他會付出所有，只求能一輩子與冬兒生活在一起。

想到激動處，史蒂夫忍不住咬住了冬兒的唇瓣，力道雖不至於弄傷，卻足以引起熟睡中的冬兒身軀一顫，眉頭輕蹙。

感受到懷中人兒的顫抖，史蒂夫連忙停下了動作，低頭看向衣物已被自己褪去至上臂，露出白嫩上身的冬兒。

原本束在腰間紅色腰帶鬆開，散亂的黑色紗裙襯得冬兒格外雪白，臉蛋泛著潮紅，微張的唇中呼吸有些低促，但仍未甦醒，只是閉著眼睛。

或許是想要緩和疼痛，冬兒無意識地伸出紅紅的舌尖，在方才被史蒂夫咬出紅痕的唇瓣上舔了一下，看得史蒂夫血氣上湧，忍不住抱起了冬兒，並將他的大腿分開來，壓在自己早已硬挺的下身上。

「嗚……」

敏感的私處突然被火熱的硬物頂住，冬兒身軀忍不住又是一震，嘆出一聲帶著顫聲的低泣，彷彿想要逃離似的縮起了身子，但史蒂夫並不允許冬兒逃開自己懷抱，反而摟得更緊，將他整個人囚禁在胸前。

粗熱的柱身抵著冬兒已有些濕潤的股間，史蒂夫擺動著腰，用陰莖輕輕摩娑著凹陷處的小小肉縫，一邊磨蹭著，右手也不忘套弄著冬兒的男性器。

「嗚……嗚嗚……」

沉睡中的冬兒被史蒂夫調戲得身子一顫一顫的，抽著鼻子像是被欺負似的低低啜泣著，但史蒂夫知道，冬兒的啜泣不是來自於害怕，而是因為快樂。

由於下身緊貼在一起，史蒂夫可以輕易感覺得到，明明還在睡夢中，冬兒的下身卻因史蒂夫的愛撫而起了反應，不只是男性器勃起，被史蒂夫的陰莖磨蹭著的陰戶內不停斷流出溫熱的淫水，打濕了兩人的下體。

史蒂夫一邊吻著冬兒裸露的肩膀，一邊用陰莖磨擦著冬兒的陰戶，並用左手捧著酥軟的胸脯，掌心搓揉著敏感的乳尖，輕柔地撫弄。性感帶不斷被刺激，卻又少了決定性的衝擊，被挑起的慾望得不到滿足的冬兒情不自禁地蹙起了眉心，從微啟的紅唇中喘息著發出了低軟的呻吟。

興許是蛇性本淫，即使意識沉睡著，冬兒的肉體依然坦率放蕩地享受著丈夫的褻玩，在史蒂夫抓起他的雙手放到自己背上後，他甚至主動擁著史蒂夫，濕潤的睫毛輕顫，扭動著腰枝，做出迎合的舉動。

「嗯……啊……唔……」

冬兒的反應讓史蒂夫更加興奮了起來，進入冬天後怕冷的冬兒本愛黏在史蒂夫身邊取暖，所以冬季時他們時常待在被窩裡交歡，但自從生了孩子後也不得不避嫌，過年的準備更是讓他們忙得沒時間親密，所以他們已經有一段時間沒能好好行房，久未曾點燃的慾火再也難以抑止地猛烈燃燒。

再加上冬兒的下身早已濕得一蹋糊塗，男性器在兩人的小腹間顫抖，女陰更是不住收縮著，吐露出濕熱的淫液，將兩人貼合的下身弄得潮濕一片，於是史蒂夫索性一個挺腰，將自身的粗熱推進了冬兒溫軟濕滑的肉穴。

「啊！」

盡管冬兒的內部十分柔滑濕熱，沒有任何抵抗地就接納了史蒂夫的侵入，但由於史蒂夫這一下來得突然，而且頂得又深又重，強烈的衝擊還是讓冬兒睜開了雙眼，並發出了驚呼。

看到冬兒終於醒了過來，史蒂夫摸了摸他熱烘烘的臉頰，壓抑著滿腔的情慾，低聲問候被自己操醒的愛妻：「睡得好嗎，我親愛的好冬兒。」

還搞不清楚狀況的冬兒眨了眨眼，只覺得通體燥熱，特別是好像被塞滿什麼東西的下身又脹又酸，卻又是說不出的舒服，混亂之下，只能求助似的望向自己的丈夫。

「史……嗚……史蒂……夫……？」

面對冬兒的困惑，史蒂夫只是微微一笑，抓起了冬兒的左手，輕輕在掌心吻了一下後，移到他們兩人結合的下體。

碰觸的瞬間，來自掌心跟結合處，同時襲來彷彿被電流燒灼的感受讓冬兒身子一震，睜大了雙眼低頭看去，這才發現自己下身那處私密小洞正被史蒂夫粗壯的陰莖撐了開來，而且還插得相當深，幾乎整根都埋入了，冬兒甚至可以感受得到在自己陰道內跳動的高熱硬物。

「啊……啊啊……」

在睡夢中被丈夫姦淫的事實讓冬兒全身發燙，羞恥的淚水在眼中打轉，興奮的愛液卻也不斷從冬兒痙攣的內部分泌而出，潤滑了史蒂夫的陰莖，讓他進出得更加順利。

「疼嗎？」

嘴裡問著關心的話語，史蒂夫的動作卻是大力抽插，直將冬兒插出水來，肉壁也因強烈的快感而不住收縮，想要回答，開口卻全是不知所云的呻吟。

「嗯……不……我……啊、啊啊……別……」

「別動？」

聽到冬兒斷斷續續的哀求，史蒂夫明知故問，停一下、動一下，前後摩擦著冬兒溫熱的肉壁，每一次都進得更深，享受著被緊實柔潤的溫肉緊緊包裹的快感。

「還是別停下？」

面對丈夫的壞心眼，冬兒終於忍不住哭出聲來。

「啊……嗚……嗚嗚……」

明明已是四個孩子的母親，幹他的人還是自己最敬愛的恩人及丈夫，但或許是因為睡夢中毫無心理準備，冬兒被操得說不出話來，只能像個未經人事的小姑娘般低聲啜泣，任由史蒂夫大力幹著自己。

「別哭……別哭……我的好冬兒……」

冬兒哭得紅了鼻子的模樣，讓史蒂夫心上又是疼惜又是亢奮，捧起了冬兒濕搭搭的臉蛋，一邊用唇吻去淚水，一邊輕聲安撫，下身頂撞的攻勢卻也依舊猛烈。

一邊承受著史蒂夫的衝撞，聽到史蒂夫柔聲安慰的冬兒伸出雙手顫抖著環上史蒂夫寬大的肩膀，抽抽搭搭地向正在侵犯自己的男人索吻。

「……啊……你……你得親親……嗚……親親我……」

聽見愛妻如此可愛的要求，史蒂夫不禁心頭滿是愛憐之情，輕咬著他微微噘起的唇瓣。

「我不正在親了嗎？」

「不夠……我要你親我更多……嗯嗯……」

冬兒撒嬌似的搖了搖頭，帶著濃濃鼻音，委屈地向史蒂夫夫索取更多的吻，而他的丈夫也樂得熱烈回應，兩人唇舌激烈交纏，下身交合的部位更是水花四濺。

肉與肉之間彼此摩擦、撞擊的聲響伴隨著水聲跟床板的吱呀聲在室內回響，但在史蒂夫的親吻及操弄下，被操得舒服得不得了的冬兒已感受不到羞恥，只是抱著這個賣力抽插著自己的男人，擺動起腰臀回應著丈夫。

原本冬兒就喜歡被史蒂夫碰觸，再加上之前都在忙著過年，已經有一段時間沒跟史蒂夫共享雲雨，所以現在，冬兒只想沉浸在史蒂夫帶給他的歡愉中。

而當史蒂夫用力抓著冬兒的腰，狂亂地幹著他最脆弱敏感的子宮口時，難以想像的連續高潮不斷沖刷著冬兒，更是讓他淫叫連連，無法控制。

史蒂夫的肉棒在冬兒體內不斷衝撞、頂弄，撞擊著柔嫩的子宮口，被幹得渾身酥麻的冬兒除了在歡愉中胡亂搖晃著腦袋，雙腳纏上史蒂夫健壯的腰低吟啜泣，享受著被最敬愛的丈夫頂入最深處的極致歡愉外，什麼都辦不到。

「嗚……嗚……好……那裡……啊……啊啊啊！」

快感一波又一波，翻雲覆雨地拍打著冬兒，終於，在一次重重的頂入後，感受到自己的子宮內被大量溫熱濃稠的液體沖刷而入，冬兒也尖叫著跟史蒂夫一同攀上了快樂的巔峰。

高潮中的內部小口不住痙攣收縮，貪婪地吸取著史蒂夫的精液，於是史蒂夫乾脆抓著冬兒的腰，一下一下地將自身精液射入。

內外幾乎都被史蒂夫整個佔據，難以想像的滿足感中，冬兒失去了意識。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

當冬兒在奇妙的酥麻跟燥熱感中醒來時，他的丈夫正在用溫水擦拭著他被插得紅腫濕熱的下體，由於之前的劇烈磨擦，就算史蒂夫擦拭得再小力，冬兒還是渾身不住顫抖，不只是疼，還發癢得難受。

「……史蒂夫……」

聽到愛妻微弱的呼喚聲，史蒂夫立刻抬起頭，帶著歉疚地說：「抱歉，冬兒……我……」

但冬兒只是搖了搖頭，並有些遲疑地抬起手，輕輕覆在史蒂夫替自己擦拭下體的手背上。

「……我……我這裡還……」輕輕說著，冬兒低下了頭，滿臉通紅，卻還是忍不住低聲說道：「還癢得很……」

史蒂夫愣了一下，隨即意會過來冬兒的意思，露出了笑容，將手指插入了冬兒依然流水的小洞裡，「還沒吃夠？」

看著冬兒顫抖著身軀，咬了咬下唇，點頭不語的模樣，史蒂夫想了想，一拍自己的大腿。

「你要不要試著自己吃吃看？」

冬兒猛地一抬頭，看到愛妻整張臉紅得像要低出血，史蒂夫笑得很忠厚老實，卻是將手指插得更深並在冬兒敏感的內裡擺動，還故意磨擦出水聲，將冬兒弄得渾身顫抖。

明明可以從咬著自己手指的肉壁知道冬兒的渴求，史蒂夫卻說：「如果你不想試，我也可以用手指幫你。」

搞得冬兒只好抓住史蒂夫玩弄著自己的手，滿腹委屈地說：「……啊……嗚……我……我試……」

在史蒂夫的幫助下，冬兒搭著他的肩，將自己流著水的的小小肉縫對準了高聳挺立的陰莖，作了個深呼吸後緩緩往下。

「嗚……啊……」

雖然剛剛才被猛力操開過，但被鈍圓的龜頭撐開來的撕扯感還是讓冬兒感到了難受，而當一點一點吞入粗熱的莖身時，難以言喻的酸脹更是讓冬兒全身酥軟，但他還是努力地將史蒂夫的陰莖全部吃了進去，直到坐到了史蒂夫的大腿上。

「好冬兒，你做得很好……全部吃進去了……」

一邊柔聲安撫著哭成淚人的冬兒，史蒂夫一邊拍撫著冬兒的背，直到冬兒停止了哭泣，抬起頭又是羞怯又是困惑地問：「……我……我真的……沒辦法了……我不知道接下來該怎麼動……」

「沒關係，你已經做得很好了，剩下就交給我。」

在冬兒鬆了一口氣的同時，史蒂夫抓著他的腰，用力往上一頂，逼出了冬兒高亢的尖叫。

「啊、啊啊！」

冬兒只覺得酥酥麻麻的快感不斷從被史蒂夫頂入的內部傳至全身，讓他只能渾身酸軟，癱在史蒂夫身上，任由他一下一下由下而上地往內衝撞。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

再次醒來時，冬兒已經穿好了新衣服，躺在乾淨舒適的床上，而史蒂夫卻不在臥室內。

忍著渾身－－特別是下體－－酸軟不適，冬兒撐起了身子，下了床，來到了桌邊，看了已點好的懷爐，以及壓在下方的一張紙條。

【我先去看孩子們了，外頭很冷，記得披上羊裘，並將懷爐揣在懷裡再過來，以免受凍。】

看著史蒂夫所留下的囑咐，冬兒心裡又甜又暖，連忙照著丈夫的指示，將懷爐揣在懷中，並披上了羊裘大衣，才推開房門，越過寒冷的走廊，來到孩子們所居住的東廂房。

一推開門，迎入冬兒眼簾的，是史蒂夫跟四條小蛇一同吃稀飯配醬菜的場景。

「娘！新年快樂！」

原本在桌上吃著早飯的小蛇們一見到母親，都立刻朝著冬兒爬過去。

「新年快樂，大寶、二寶、三寶、四寶。」

將孩子們放在懷中，冬兒臉上自然浮現起慈母般的笑容。

「爹說要帶我們去找外公外婆！」

聽到大寶興奮地那麼說，冬兒驚訝地看向一臉微笑的史蒂夫。

「既然現在我已經知道你爹娘就住在狼牙山上，雖然趕不上初二，但我總得找個時間帶著你跟孩子們回娘家探望。」

丈夫體貼的提議，讓冬兒既感激又擔心。

「……我也想……但我怕……」

史蒂夫溫柔地問：「怕什麼？」

「你也見過了，我爹很討厭人類……我……我怕他會……」

「別擔心，」看著冬兒擔憂的表情，想起端午節初見岳父大人時差點被殺掉的過去，史蒂夫微一沉吟，「你爹對你可好？」

「很好……我娘也很疼我……」冬兒一邊回憶著兒時與父母相處的畫面，一邊回答，「他們總是把最好吃的留給我。」

看著冬兒回憶起父母時的笑容，史蒂夫也跟著微笑，「再怎麼說他都是你父親，你是那麼溫柔體貼善良可人，更何況他們只有你一個孩子，看到我們帶外孫回去，一定會很開心。」

在孩子們也異口同聲地喊著：「放心，娘！我們都會很乖的！」後，史蒂夫站起身，來到了冬兒身邊，握住了他的雙手。

「等雪停了，天氣暖了我們就出發吧。」

「嗯……謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

在孩子們的歡呼聲中，兩人相對而笑，窗外，梅花在冰雪中綻放，彷彿昭示著，春天正要開始吐露芬芳。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

不用等他們去，上元節岳父岳母就會親自來看外孫了（

 

 

 

 

順說，我最喜歡的聊齋故事是《小翠》、《阿寶》跟《嬰寧》，不過小翠結局過於酸澀，總是美中不足，還是喜歡幸福圓滿的大結局。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然遲到了很多天，不過端午節是一定要來更這篇的啦～岳父岳母正式登場，本篇沒肉開始走劇情（？），關於蛇盾跟蛇吧唧請參考外傳。
> 
> 書生盾X小黑蛇精冬兒的偽聊齋風，雙性軟冬，生子有，還請注意避雷～（如果要說有多軟，蛇冬兒大概是我產出中最軟的一款冬冬了，大概跟水一樣，就是那麼的軟（？）

＿＿＿

 

 

五月初五，寅時，夜未央，天未白。

晨暮雞鳴中，擁著冬兒的史蒂夫緩緩睜開了雙眼，低頭望向懷中的軟玉溫香。

被史蒂夫摟在胸前熟睡的冬兒披散著如絲綢般光滑的黑髮，一襲薄黑紗下，隱約可見白裡透紅的肌膚。

看著黑紗外，冬兒裸露的雪白頸肩上零星綻放著前幾晚自己印下的點點紅痕，史蒂夫不禁內心一盪，低頭吻上涼滑的肩膀，輕輕握起冬兒的雙手。

就算黑暗中看不清，但史蒂夫也能從掌心中感覺得到冬兒原本如柔荑般白嫩細長的手指，因包裹粽子跟縫製香囊而磨出的破皮擦傷，心都揪了起來，忍不住帶著些許無奈地輕聲低喚。

「傻冬兒……」

明明冬兒根本不需要為自己做到這個地步，對史蒂夫來說，冬兒只要健健康康地陪伴在自己身邊就足矣，而且他也常常對冬兒那麼說，但冬兒依然很努力地學習人類的一切事物。

無論是家裡的雜務、廚房的炊事、田裡的農務、孩子們的教育，還是床笫之事，冬兒都盡心盡力，最重要的是，他是真正發自內心敬愛著史蒂夫。

縱是頑石也很難不被冬兒的柔情打動，更何況從初次見到冬兒化為人型的模樣時即已情根深重的史蒂夫。

有時候，史蒂夫甚至替冬兒感到不值，像自己這樣的窮書生，有什麼值得冬兒如此付出，盡心服侍？

但當他忍不住對冬兒說出口時，冬兒卻只是愣了一下，紅著臉蛋溫柔地微笑著，輕輕說：「我不懂什麼值不值得的，我只知道，我就是想為你那麼做，看你開心的模樣，我也開心。」

得妻如此，夫復何求？

越是想起冬兒的好，史蒂夫內心洶湧的情潮就越是澎湃，驅使著他低下頭在冬兒每一根指頭的傷痕上細細吻著。

「唔……」

即使睡夢中，敏感的冬兒也還是身軀微微一顫，蹙起了眉，從微啟的唇瓣中嘆出了一聲低低的呻吟，雖輕卻深深撩動著史蒂夫的心弦。

不過史蒂夫忍下了內心的獸欲，並沒有更進一步，只是在深情凝視了冬兒的睡臉一會後，抬起上身，將被子往上蓋住了冬兒，然後起身離開了冬兒，下床走到桌邊。

桌上放著昨晚睡前就準備好要帶去市集上的布包，史蒂夫打開了布包，檢查了裡頭的物品之後，再度打包。

今日乃一年一度的端陽節，除了想讓這幾日辛勞的冬兒好好休息外，史蒂夫也得把握時間，趁早到村鎮裡的市集去。

為了趁著端午佳節的人潮多賺一些錢，史蒂夫打算天還沒亮就離家到市集擺攤，除了賣些節慶相關的字畫剪紙外，冬兒親手替孩子們縫製香囊時，也多做了幾份讓史蒂夫帶去。

雖然史蒂夫已放輕了動作，但察覺到枕邊人的離去，冬兒就從夢中醒了過來，睜開朦朧的雙眼，軟軟地低喚著：「史蒂夫……？」

放下桌上的布包，史蒂夫走回冬兒身邊，輕輕撫摸他的秀髮。

「沒事，你睡吧……我午時前會回來，若能早點把字畫跟香囊賣完就會提前回來。」

說完，想了想，史蒂夫又問道：「有沒有想要什麼？我給你買回來。」

冬兒只是搖了搖頭，半閉著雙眼，柔順地享受著丈夫的撫摸，輕聲低語：「我只希望你能平安回來。」

感動不已的史蒂夫壓抑著激動的情緒，在愛妻的額頭上輕輕一吻，「我會的。」

然後，史蒂夫依依不捨地離開了冬兒，背起布包推開房門，回過頭向冬兒露出溫柔的笑容。

「我出門了。」

「祝你一切平安。」

微笑著目送丈夫離去後，冬兒盯著關上的房門發了一會呆，將手輕輕覆在自己的左胸上，微蹙起眉。

這幾天他的內心裡總有一種難以言喻的躁動不安，尤其是看著史蒂夫的背影時，他總感到害怕，害怕到想伸手抱住他，不讓他離開自己的視線。

他不曉得是怎麼回事，也不知道該怎麼跟史蒂夫說，因為連他自己都不清楚這種不安從何而來原因何在，只能藏在心裡。

煩悶中，冬兒不經意想起了自己的爹娘。

他的爹是金蛇，娘是黑蛇，都是修行已有五百年以上的蛇妖，也是狼牙山的山主，更是附近所有妖魔鬼怪、魑魅魍魎的首領。

從小被爹娘保護著長大的冬兒，知道無論遇到什麼事，他的爹娘都能解決。

只是如今他們相隔遙遠，而且即使冬兒的娘還算和善，但冬兒的爹很明顯並不喜歡史蒂夫，去年端午節第一次偶然重逢時，得知冬兒已與史蒂夫成了親，並生了四個孩子後，他的表現就像是要把史蒂夫生吞活剝似的，所以冬兒不太敢讓他們見面。

不過今年上元節，爹娘突然來訪時，雖然爹對史蒂夫還是很冷漠，不過道是沒有表現出殺意，而且對孩子們的態度都很溫和。

雖然娘離開時叮囑過他們，狼牙山太遠了，要冬兒他們別過去了，但冬兒也想要讓史蒂夫還有孩子們看看自己從小生長的地方。

更何況，史蒂夫也常常對冬兒說，想要帶著他跟孩子們一起回狼牙山看看。過幾天他跟史蒂夫提提看吧，他知道，史蒂夫一定不會拒絕的。

想著想著，冬兒的不安稍微沉靜了些，看向窗外露出了魚肚白的天空。

別想太多了，今天是端午節，他還有得忙呢。

在心中對自己說著，冬兒沒有繼續睡回籠覺，下了床後洗了把臉，換上黑袍，走到廚房去。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

就在史蒂夫離開家後，冬兒正在廚房忙活，一輪旭日已在東方冉冉昇起。

陽光透過大樹的枝葉縫隙灑在山間小路上，在堆滿落葉濕氣未散的地面造成了點點光影。

九頭蛇山上，濃密的樹蔭下，兩名身形修長、面孔俊逸的青年，結伴同行越過雜草叢生的山路，往山下走去。

在穿過山林，豁然開朗的視界中，可以眺望到山腳下一處熱鬧的城鎮，但他們視線所及卻是位於城鎮外，山腳下的一處宅第。

停留在山麓間，面容肅穆的兩人凝視著那處宅院，各懷心事。

一身黑衣，墨色長髮及腰的青年睜著一雙翡翠般的眼眸，對著身旁體型比自己更加壯碩的金髮青年輕聲叮囑：「到時候見著他們，你可得克制一下自己的情緒，羅傑斯。」

身著青袍的金髮盤起紮在腦後的青年緩緩轉過頭去，劍眉橫豎，肅殺之氣藏也藏不住。

「……我盡量不殺了他，巴奇，」被稱作羅傑斯的男人凝視著他嘴裡稱為巴奇的男性，湛藍色的眼眸中滿是不豫之色，「但我不可能對他和顏悅色。」

與羅傑斯互望了一會，巴奇輕輕嘆了一口氣，「……我知道，從一開始你就不喜歡他……原因我也能夠理解，但他再怎麼說也是我們冬兒的丈夫，也是我們四個外孫的父親，你就不能……」

「我說過了……」一手勾起巴奇的下顎，趨身向前，羅傑斯瞪視著巴奇，聲音低沉得嚇人，「我會盡量不殺了他，這已經是我最大的讓步。」

與羅傑斯互相凝視，巴奇臉上並無懼色，只是沉默了一會後，輕輕嘆了口氣。

「……他的存在只是意外，他會與冬兒相遇並締結姻緣……也許可以算是命運的安排，但他並不是那個人，也不是你……他就只是他自己，一個名叫史蒂夫的青年書生。」

聽到巴奇口中說出史蒂夫這個名字的瞬間，從羅傑斯身上爆發出強大的殺氣，但很快就消失在巴奇伸出手覆上臉頰的溫暖中。

巴奇的面容充滿柔情與憐憫，輕聲細語地對羅傑斯說：「縱使百年，人類的壽命對我們來說也不過一眨眼，更何況他壽命已不久長，你又何必強行剝奪他們短暫的相處時光？」

「巴奇……」

喃喃念著愛侶的名，羅傑斯原本冷峻的眼神軟化了下來，用雙手將巴奇擁入懷中，親吻他的黑髮。

闔上雙眼，巴奇低聲嘆息：「我只是擔心……等他過逝之後，不知冬兒會有多麼傷心。」

依舊沒有回答，羅傑斯只是摟著巴奇，許久，他才放開了巴奇，微一頷首，「我答應你，在他陽壽盡前不會干涉他們的命運，但這不是為了他或是冬兒……而是為你。」

「……謝謝你。」

在巴奇微笑著抬起頭接下羅傑斯的吻後，兩人再度啟程，往山腳下的史家大院走去。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

午時，無懼炙熱的陽光，熱鬧的市街上，一年一度的端陽節慶氣氛正濃厚。

家家懸掛著艾草菖蒲、戶戶飄散著粽子香，來來往往的人潮中，到處可以看到手腕繫著五彩絲線的孩子們脖子配戴著小巧可愛的香囊，蹦蹦跳跳地嬉戲。

接近中午時分，觀看龍舟競賽的人潮紛紛往河岸旁聚集，然而，史蒂夫卻逆著人潮流快步朝著市郊外前進，懷裡抱著一小包裝滿糖果點心的布包。

史蒂夫運氣還算不錯，不到中午帶去的東西就全數售完，於是提前休攤的史蒂夫開心之餘，也買了些糖果點心，回家與家人團聚共慶端午。

就在經過一家擺放著各式飾品的攤位時，其中一隻髮簪吸引住史蒂夫的視線，讓他停下了腳步。

鑲著珠花的蛇型髮簪在陽光下閃爍著銀質光澤，顯得華貴而不浮誇，盯著那隻髮簪，史蒂夫的眼前浮現起了愛妻冬兒盤起的長髮上插著這隻髮簪的模樣，臉上自然而然浮現起了笑容。

他的冬兒要是戴上了這隻髮簪，肯定比任何絕世美女都還要明艷動人。

心裡滿是愛妻插上髮簪後羞澀微笑的秀美容顏，盡管價格對史蒂夫來說相當昂貴，但一想到冬兒，想著他的種種好處，史蒂夫心裡同時湧上的愛意與感激幾乎要將他淹沒。

自從有記憶以來，史蒂夫就一直孤苦無依地住在這座大宅院中，他甚至連父母的臉都不記得，除了每隔四、五年左右會有個自稱遠方親戚，在遙遠山間道觀裡修行的道士，史傳奇回來探望他－－或者說，確認他還沒死－－以外，沒有任何親人朋友的他一直都是自己一個人生活。

幸好史蒂夫自己爭氣，除了靠著父母遺留下來的財產，以及田地基業過活外，十五歲時考取秀才後，每日均有生活津貼，而且他的繪畫能力也十分優秀，販賣的字畫相當搶手，所以錢財方面不是問題。

只是史蒂夫看起來忠厚老實，個性卻非常擇善固執，只要心理認定真理正義，絕對會據理力爭，既與官場不合，即使與一般人來往也不太順利，雖有滿腹理想抱負，卻始終無法考取更進一步的功名。

見識越多人際與官場上的醜惡面，不願同流合污的史蒂夫越發孤傲，年近三十卻未曾娶妻生子，獨自一人在偌大的宅院生活。

史蒂夫曾經以為自己會就這麼孤老一生，直到四年前在大雪紛飛的山道中，撿回當時只是條小黑蛇的冬兒，並在他為了報恩化為人形後為他取名，一人一蛇同居之後，多了冬兒陪伴，他的生命才像是重新開始。

冬兒雖是一條黑蛇精，連性別都是特殊的雙性體質，但卻比任何人類都還要真誠，溫柔體貼、善解人意，一直對史蒂夫懷著報恩之心，盡心服侍、全心陪伴，獻上自己的一切，甚至還為他忍痛誕下四個寶貝蛋。

自從與冬兒相遇，史蒂夫才明白，能遇見此生摯愛，是件多麼值得慶幸的事。

於是，為了冬兒，史蒂夫把心一橫，想著頂多就自己少吃幾口飯，開口向店家買下了這隻髮簪。

反覆看著手裡的髮簪，心裡想著冬兒，史蒂夫臉上滿是幸福的笑容，踏著輕快的步伐走在回家的路上。

看到了溫暖的家，史蒂夫將髮簪藏入懷間，打算回家之後等到深夜，兩人獨處於閨房中時再送給冬兒。

然而，就在史蒂夫快到家門前，裡頭突然爆出一聲巨大的聲響，隨之而來的衝擊波將史蒂夫撞倒在地，懷中的布包也掉落在地上，裡頭的糖果點心散落一地。

但史蒂夫不顧自身疼痛，硬是撐起上身，跌跌撞撞地朝著家裡飛奔。

「冬兒！孩子們！」

一心掛念著冬兒跟孩子們的安危，史蒂夫驚慌失措地往大門裡衝去，只見一名高大的男子背對著門口，背上紅色的斗篷在空中擺盪。

看到熟悉不過的紅色斗篷，驚愕之下，史蒂夫忍不住失聲喊道：「史傳奇伯伯！」

 

 

 

 

 

 

待續

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

雖然應該是認真嚴肅的場景，但打出史傳奇伯伯的時候我自己忍不住笑了XD ~~（雖然劇情本身應該算是嚴肅的啦（作者也是很嚴肅的啦（咦~~

總之古一大師的真傳弟子史傳奇道長登場～

~~他們史家大概還有一個很會賺錢的晉商史高治叔叔（咦~~

 

順道提一下，設定裡蛇性本篇是明朝嘉靖年間，外傳那篇是南宋末年，中間大概相隔三百年左右。


End file.
